


Fight for your Right

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Theo, Bottom! Stiles, Competition, M/M, Mates, Mating rights, Pack Dynamics, Poor Stiles, Smut, Somewhat Fluffy, Theo is a bit more aggressive than Derek, Top! Derek, fluffy Derek, probably OOC Theo, split ending, top! Theo, very little plot, were coyote Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Theo fight for the right to court/mate Stiles</p><p>Derek vs Theo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for your Right

**Author's Note:**

> a request by Erza (I'm sorry I couldn't find your name, pls let you know and I'll dedicate it asap)
> 
> there's a split ending, so if you'd rather see the Theo ending you can skip the Derek ending!! Or read both heehee
> 
> enjoy!!

Stiles had wandered into the forest at near midnight in search of his pack alpha.   
Derek had disappeared earlier that afternoon, Scott (as second in command) reported sightings of an intruder in pack territory. Scratches on trees, dead animals scattered around the perimeter, odd scents merging with the packs, ect; Derek almost immediately became restless. 

The pack had resigned to allow Derek to show up whenever he pleased, but not Stiles Stilinski, no sir. He dragged his ass out to the woods at nearly 12 AM to go searching for his failwolf alpha and drag him back home. 

“Derek!” Stiles shouted into the emptiness and received no response. The boy sighed, his breath visible. Stiles hugged his hoodie tightly around his skinny body, regretting his decision to wear shorts. 

A nearby howl alerted the entire forest, disturbing the birds and sending them flying into the sky. Stiles reacted immediately, tracking the source of the wolf call the best he could.

“Derek!” He cried again, tripping over an erect root. Shuffling through the berry bushes Stiles could feel the skin of his knees stinging, blood falling into the grass. “Shit.” he hissed, wiping mud and grass the best he could from his wounds. 

A large hand touched the top of his head, startling Stiles causing him to fall back on his rump. “There you are!” he gasped, Derek standing before him like a giant. “What are you doing out here?” Derek asked, pulling the boy to stand. “What do you mean what am I doing out here?!” Stiles shrieked “You’ve been gone all day, I came looking for you!”   
Derek gave Stiles a condescending stare. “go home.” he urged “you'll be safe there, the trespassers- “   
a dangerous snarl interrupted Derek, a massive coyote hunched by the adjacent tree line. Stiles recognised the icy blue eyes and speckled coat “Theo?”   
“Stiles, go!” Derek hissed, shoving the boy by the shoulders. The coyote morphed and twisted, the creature stood on its hind legs as the fur retracted into human skin. Theo stood in his naked glory “hey, Stiles.” he smirked.  
Stiles squeaked, flushing pink before quickly covering his eyes. Derek glared over his shoulder. “don't drag him into this.” Derek hissed, turning to the other man and puffing his chest. Stiles glanced at the two weres from between his fingers, cheeks red. Theo cackled “but it's about him.” Theo said “don't leave your favorite little human in the dark.”  
Stiles uncovered his face “wait what? what's going on?” Stiles asked, avoiding looking in Theo’s nude direction.   
Theo appeared by Stiles’ side like smoke, using his thumb and forefinger to hold the boys chin, turning his head. “you look lovely tonight, babe.” he grinned, regarded the mess of Stiles hair and his scraped knees. Derek snarled venomously, snatching Theos hand away. “don't touch him.” 

Stiles watched Derek with large eyes. “what is this, alpha?” Stiles asked seriously, sending chills up Derek a spine at the word “alpha.”  
“I want to keep you safe, Stiles.” he said “as your alpha and your mate.” Derek appeared somewhat uncomfortable and soft, his eyes staring deep into Stiles.   
“I'll keep you stable.” Theo interjected “you need a strong, capable mate… I'd kill for you.” Theo and Derek's bulky bodies enclosed on poor Stiles, the boy felt claustrophobic and overwhelmed.   
“I… I don't know.” he whimpered, hugging himself.   
“we’ll settle it.” Theo spoke in a commanding tone “Derek Hale, I challenge you for mating rights.”

\--

Fangs and fur flew in the air, poor Stiles was huddled in the soft leaves of a nearby bush, knees pulled up close to hide his face and ignore the snarls and howls coming from the fight a few yards away.   
A sharp whimper cut through the air, a deep growl followed before silence. 

A hand touched his shoulder, large and warm. “Stiles.” 

 

STILES/DEREK ENDING

Stiles met with deep, blood red eyes. Derek, covered in bruises and scratches, his lip was split and his nose was bloody, a deep scratch reached from his chin to his ear.   
Theo was nowhere to be found, escaped. “Are you alright?” Stiles asked, standing quickly to assess Dereks injuries. “I’m fine.” the man said, tilting his head away from the boys hand.   
Stiles observed him worriedly. “Did you take your jeep?” Derek suddenly asked, Stiles realizing how naked the alpha was. “yeah.”

 

Derek, now wearing sweats, healed effectively as Stiles joined him in the bed, crusted blood the only evidence of his previous injuries. “I was scared.” Stiles confessed “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”   
Derek pulled his lips into a thin line. “I meant what I said.” Derek touched Stiles face, stroking his cheekbone “I want to mate you, court you if you’d prefer.”   
They stared for a moment “I’m not very good with words.” Derek confessed “But I hope you’ll accept me.”   
Stiles’ ears turned pink “I do.” he said, scooting forward “I’ll be your mate.”  
They kissed, lips lining together comfortably. They parted with a slick sound, rejoining again quickly. Stiles wrapped his thin arms around Dereks neck, hand gripping the mans dark hair. Derek flipped them both over laying ontop of little Stiles. They kissed feverishly, Stiles throwing his leg over Dereks hip.   
When they parted Stiles panted, chest rising rapidly as Derek kissed down his throat moving to Stiles’ chest.   
Derek stripped himself of his sweats quickly, fumbling only briefly before removing Stiles’ shorts.   
Stiles moaned when Derek took hold of his erection, keeping a good tight hold as he opened the boy.   
With his knees hiked up to his ears Stiles drooled a little, tearing up as Derek entered and exited his hole repeatedly, the man groaned and huffed into Stiles’ shoulder, hissing about what a good mate Stiles was, how beautiful his new mate is.   
The two kissed one last time as they released, shifting into a comfortable position together. 

 

STILES/THEO ENDING

Stiles nervously glanced up at Theo, the naked man smiling at him from above. Derek was nowhere to be seen, but he did a number on Theo.  
The werecoyote was scraped and bloody badly, his chest scratched and his arm bruised although he was healing already. 

“are you okay?” Stiles asked, slowly standing. Theo smiled sneakily “aw, are you worried about little ol’ me?” Theo snickered and took a tight hold of Stiles’ wrist.   
“Will you be my mate?” Theo asked “Let me protect you.” 

Stiles blushed a deep pink colour, glancing at his surroundings. “Uhm….” he mumbled “So… You meant all that?”   
Theo looked surprised for a moment before allowing another smile to grace his lips “of course, baby.” he said, hand sliding around Stiles’ lower back in a possessive gesture “My mate.”

 

Stiles wasn’t sure how it happened but he laid underneath Theo in the forest, his clothes discarded somewhere in the grass. The werecoyote encaged his head with his forearms, hot breath dampening his throat.   
Stiles whimpered and squirmed under the mans weight, hands placed on his chest. They kissed for a moment, tongues tangled as Theo opened Stiles with well practiced fingers. 

Theo took one leg over his shoulder, positioning Stiles onto his side as he slid in. Stiles whimpered, ass aching from the size of Theos cock.   
The smell of dew and sex permeated the air, Stiles remembered seeing a curious squirrel watching them from the trees before his mind went fuzzy with an orgasm. Theo followed soon after, arms wrapping around Stiles’ skinny body like an octopus.


End file.
